1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog line connection of the type having an amplifier that comprises two symmetrical outputs, the first of the outputs being connected via a first ohmic connecting resistor to a first terminal of the first winding of a transformer and the second output thereof being connected via a second ohmic connecting resistor to a second terminal of the first winding of the transformer, the transformer having a secondary winding connected to a transmission line, and having two voltage dividers each respectively composed of two dividing resistors, the first voltage divider connected from the second terminal of the transformer to the first output of the amplifier and the second voltage divider connected from the first terminal of the transformer to the second output of the amplifier, and in which the junctions of the dividing resistors of the voltage dividers form reception connecting points for connection of receiving equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern communication networks, voice, texts, data or pictures are transmitted converted into digital signals. For transmission, the digital signals are coded into pulses suitable for the transmission medium, here, for example, an electrical line. Binary, ternary and quaternary coding are cited here as examples of such coding whereby 2-4 amplitude levels are employed. The decoding of an electrical signal is all the more difficult at the receiving side the more amplitude levels there are to an electrical signal. This problem becomes particularly serious when messages are simultaneously transmitted in both directions via a two-wire line. So that its own transmission voltage does not act on the receiving equipment, specific line connections are employed that are fashioned as symmetrical termination sets for reasons of tolerances. Line connections for digital signals that have been heretofore disclosed are realized with resistors, as a result whereof, however, a compensation of the transmission voltage is only conditionally possible.